Silent Farewells
by FlameofSwords
Summary: Marcus had a choice and he took the route that he figured wouldn't happen too often. Thankfully, his parents silently agreed with him.


Marcus paced around the room. He knew what he wanted to do, but he was afraid of just doing it. Because there were complications in every option that he could think of, and yet he didn't think those would be a problem.

He found his dad and got him back to normal. He had thought that meant that he could have a completed family. And yet Agumon had to return to the Digital World. And it was just that, well…he couldn't stand that. Agumon was practically his brother. And he didn't _want_ to replace that. There was no way he would replace that.

And yet not doing so meant losing his family.

He flopped on his bed. It was just so darn _hard_ to figure out what to do. And he tried racking his brain over and over for a solution. He _tried_. All he got was his mind's equivalent of elevator music, meaning that he came up blank once again.

 _This is impossible._ It practically was. There was no way he could split his time between any world. Portals were closing, which was a fancy way of saying you were stuck here while the Digimon were stuck in their world. And while yeah, they did cause a big trouble, Marcus _liked_ fighting them. People were too easy sometimes. They either succumbed to his punches or just ran away. Not much of a real fight if you asked him. And yet, Agumon stayed and fought with him until they were _both_ lying there. That was the first time he ever fought someone on such even ground. And of course, the others that happened to be there were also tough. Yeah, he wasn't much of a thinker, but when he saw a challenge, he _did_ it. And these were all varying challenges that he _wanted_ to do so much.

Yet, there was also that other problem. Sure, Kristy was annoying, but she was hilarious at times. Plus his mom's fried eggs were absolutely amazing. He had them whenever he could, but he would still miss them. Because he just couldn't figure out what made them so good no matter how many he ate.

 _There you go, you're thinking._ Though, it wasn't helping him. Yes, Digital World meant new challenges while the real world meant same old same old with some new things attached to it, but that didn't mean he could easily decide. No, he couldn't. They weighed both equally and nothing tipped the other side into a more favorable situation.

But then again, maybe he spent _too_ much time with his family. Sure, he enjoyed it, but his role was sort of like the father there. And yet his father came back. And maybe he was able to trade places…? He didn't think that was possible, his mom would obviously want him to stay here.

Though, she _knew_. She knew just how close he and Agumon were. She knew that and she was okay with that. She would understand even if she knew that meant she wouldn't see him again. And while Marcus felt bad that he was going to leave his family to its broken position right after it got fixed, he figured that maybe somehow, somehow he'd be able to come back. Sampson was smart – he'd figure out how to get the portal up and running somehow so he wouldn't be lost forever. And if Sampson wouldn't do it, then Thomas was _sure_ to do it. Marcus was pretty sure that kid could construct the Digital World by himself if given all the time. Which meant that he'd be able to come back eventually. He didn't exactly know when eventually meant, but it was something. And something was a thing he could go on.

He got off of his bed and made his way towards the closet. Inside of it, he found the things he needed. A large bag that he had used for the first trip that was more than a couple of days long, along with various things he found lying around. Clothes mainly, though there were other things he found helpful in very situational situations, but things worth taking nonetheless. His bag was practically full by the time his closet looked somewhat decent, which told him he should stop. He didn't need _every_ thing, just the things that where needed for him to continue life in the Digital World.

Though he did take that slip of crumbled up paper. Doing his best to make it smooth, he flattened it until he could barely see the creases the paper had made. Grabbing the nearest pen, he wrote a message, brief as it may be. He left it out of his bed, making sure that anyone could easily see it.

He then rushed out of his door, dragging the bag behind him.

"Marcus, you're going to miss seeing Agumon and the others off," his mom called out to him as he passed her.

"I'm not!" he yelled back. He heard her sigh a bit, but he knew it was going to turn into a smile later. That was just how she was – impossible to anger. And he loved her for that.

He passed by his dad as well. Neither said anything, but Marcus made sure to get a good look at him. He had memories of his father, but barely any of them where recent. And he just wanted to make sure he got a good look at him before being separated from him for a long while.

His dad nodded at him, and he nodded back. He approved, and that was all Marcus needed.


End file.
